Light Out Of Darkness
by Jewel3
Summary: Logan watched with a closed expression as the plane was readied for take-off. sequel to 'Fade To Black'


*Please be sure to read the Notes before reading the fic. Thank you. :)  
  
  
Title: Light Out Of Darkness  
Author: Jewel  
Email: jewel_kaufman@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be... Now there's a depressing thought.  
Feedback: Pretty please?  
Summary: "Logan watched with a closed expression as the plane was readied for take-off."  
Archive Rights: DDFH. WRFA. Everyone else, ask and ye shall have.  
Notes: This is the promised sequel to my story 'Fade To Black', if you haven't read that yet, you might want to read it before trying this fic. It can be found here: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1037255  
I'll say right now that there are two character deaths, but since I'm traveling back and forth through time on several different occasions in this story, rest assured there is a happy ending to this one. Promise. :)  
Dedication: Thanks to Heather, CJ and Taryn for all their wonderful feedback, J. Marie for permission to play in her world, and thank you to everyone who gave me such sweet feedback on 'Fade To Black' as well.  
  
*** = flashback/separation of events  
*~*~* = time travel separation  
  
  
  
  
Logan watched with a closed expression as the plane was readied for take-off. He didn't quite know what to expect when it finally did, but he already knew what would happen afterwards. Or was that before?  
  
He shook his head then, deciding he didn't much care about schematics. The specifics of time travel were enough to make anyone's head hurt, and Logan had had enough of the entire business at the team briefing earlier.  
  
***  
  
"I still don't understand why we have to send him back," Logan had muttered from his place at the conference table, "He already went back."  
  
Scott had leaned forward and sighed in frustration, fingers massaging the graying area of his temples that wasn't covered by his ever-present visor. "But he hasn't gone back yet, Logan. Not really. We can't take any chances here. We have to send him back to make sure our past selves receive the information needed to succeed with that battle. We have the technology, we have Hue, and we know that we did this before... er, now. So he's going back." The original team leader finished, placing his hands back on the table with another sigh as Logan merely grunted in response.  
  
They'd sent for Hue then, and quickly outlined the mission parameters to him, explaining everything he'd need to know to have helped them defeat their enemies. They told him they'd send him back with three weeks to train and ready their past selves for battle, and after answering his questions, had sent him to prepare.  
  
After Hue had left, was when things had gotten moderately more interesting.  
  
"We're not sending Hue back three weeks early." Scott had stated once only the oldest X-Men remained in the room. Jean had looked at him in surprise, her hands automatically going to cover his as she met his gaze.  
  
"Why not, Scott?" She'd asked him, "We only had three days before. We were supposed to have three weeks. Think of the advantage we'll have with the extra time."  
  
"But we didn't need the advantage, Jean," Scott had answered calmly, "We had three days, and we won with the training we did in that time. Who's to say what would happen if we had the extra? I don't think it's a risk we're willing to take, agreed?" He asked, looking around the group.  
  
Their silence was answer enough.  
  
"The circle is truly fascinating," Hank had mused from his seat across from the original leader, "We won because he was sent back, and we send him back because we won with him there. Simply fascinating. It brings to mind the age-old philosophical debate involving the chicken and the egg, does it not? For which came first in that case, and what was done first in ours? Fascinating..." The genius had finished, trailing off with a thoughtful look on his face only after the ever-elegant weather goddess had mimicked Jean's gesture by placing her hand over his, interrupting his thought process. A slightly embarrassed look had graced his furry face as he came back to the present, and Storm had given him a fond look before turning back to the meeting.  
  
"Is that all?" She'd asked Scott, frowning as his face darkened beneath the visor.  
  
"No." He'd said, and Logan felt his knuckles itch.  
  
***  
  
Tugging at her gloves, Rogue scanned the horizon as an unsuspecting Hue prepared for his journey. She'd wanted to tell the younger man about the change Scott had made to his travel log, but she didn't dare. Despite the fact that it had kicked off the most horrid time of her life, Rogue wouldn't wish a different outcome of the battle. After all, they had all survived, and that was the most important thing.  
  
Searching their surroundings again, Rogue tried to centre herself, preparing for the inevitable.  
  
***  
  
Brotherhood.  
  
The name seemed to echo in the small room, and all eyes had gone to Logan as the claws emerged instinctively. Muttering something foul under his breath, he retracted them and sat back, scowling at all assembled.  
  
"When?" He'd asked, and all had turned back to Scott.  
  
The still fearless former leader had frowned, "Soon." He'd said, "We need to get Hue off now, and the rest of the team assembled, before they arrive."  
  
***  
  
With a burst of unnatural energy, the plane took off, carrying Hue backwards in time right in front of the X-Men's collective eyes.  
  
The first attack came when the smoke cleared.  
  
*~*~*  
  
For a while, the windows were filled with the brightest light Hue had ever seen. The sudden sight of trees was a startling surprise, and Hue concentrated on bringing the plane down for a semi-comfortable landing - but it was not to be.  
  
"Ow." He muttered in annoyance as he unstrapped his belt, throwing open the cockpit and looking around. Everything looked the same, though that was to be expected. He'd been told how little things had changed in the past several years. Scenically, at least.  
  
Grabbing one of his packs, Hue climbed down from the plane and started the trek towards the mansion, stopping short as he realized he wasn't alone in the wood.  
  
His enhanced senses allowed him to take sight of a small figure cowering - no, not cowering, crouching - against the side of a nearby tree. Taking a step in its direction, Hue called out to the figure, "You might as well come on out, I can see you hiding there."  
  
There was another pause while he waited for the figure to decide what to do. Finally, with a small rustling, a young woman stepped out of the foliage, and Hue felt his breath catch at the sight of the younger version of the object of his undying affections. "Rogue?" He found himself asking, watching as the girl stiffened upon catching a clearer view of him. God, had she always been beautiful?  
  
She seemed to prepare herself for a moment before drawing herself up to her full height - and removing her gloves. "You're not Logan." She stated defiantly, and Hue could only scoff at that.  
  
"Like I'd wanna be?" He shot back, ignoring her obvious confusion and continuing on, mindful of her now bare hands, "Look, I'm his son. I need to see Prof X. Now." He said, already starting forwards again.  
  
But the younger version of the equally stubborn woman he knew wasn't easily deterred. "Logan doesn't have a son." She said, but there was a hint of uncertainty in her voice, and Hue realized that his father must not have found out about his past yet for her to inwardly question such a fact. That, or she hadn't yet found out from the others that he had.  
  
"Not yet, he doesn't." Hue confirmed, watching the confusion double, "I'm from the future, and I need to see the Professor." He said, starting forward once again only to stop short as she darted over to block his way.  
  
"How do I know you're telling the truth?" She demanded, and Hue futilely searched for something to tell her.  
  
"You don't, but if I get to the Professor he can confirm it." He told her, gritting his teeth as she refused to budge, "Look, I have three weeks to train you guys for the battle of your lives. On May 27th, you'll be attacked, and I'm here to make sure you win, got it?" He asked, and Rogue seemed to let her guard down slightly. Starting forwards once again, Hue froze at her soft drawled words.  
  
"It's the 24th." She said, arms forcibly clenched at her sides as she turned to follow him.  
  
"What?" He asked, whipping back around to look at her. She frowned, dread filling her at his tense expression.  
  
"It's the 24th. You said you had three weeks to train us, but if it's happening on May 27th, you only have three days."  
  
The silence seemed to stretch for an endless moment, when in actuality Hue probably only took a second to digest the news. Three days? There was only one thing he could think of to say to that.  
  
"Fuck."  
  
***  
  
Three days later, Hue was singing a different tune. Finally successful, after three grueling days of training - during which it had seemed nearly therapeutic to put the older X-Men through their paces, it was nearly time to leave.  
  
"Leaving so soon?" Came a familiar voice, and Hue turned to face the one woman with the power to convince him otherwise.  
  
...But it was not to be, and as Hue found himself climbing once again into the cockpit of his plane, he kicked himself for laying it all bare like that, going so far as to *beg* her for her reason...  
  
And god, her reason... He'd cursed his resemblance to the man he hated before, but never so much as he did now. He doubted he'd ever be able to look at him again - not that anyone would much notice the change.  
  
Readying the launch sequence, Hue watched Rogue disappear through the trees. He'd meant what he'd said. He did hope she'd be able to fix whatever had happened between her and his father this time around. Not for the sake of the Wolverine though, that was for sure. But for her. For her to be happy. That was all that mattered.  
  
Commencing with the launch, Hue readied himself to go back to the future.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The bright light shone again before it blinked out as the trees took its place and Hue found himself once again in a ground shaking landing. Easing himself out of the cockpit, Hue jumped to the ground, taking off in a run as the sounds of battle greeted his ears.  
  
***  
  
They were the only ones left. The others had either been part of those wounded, or sent in to treat and care for their injured teammates. Logan and Rogue held their own on opposite ends of the battlefield, each surrounded by a circle of opposing forces. Hue frowned as he ran towards them, noting their familiar offensive positions. They fought as they had always done, looking at each other just long enough to assure the other's position. Had Rogue failed? Had nothing changed?  
  
He cursed the distance between them as he watched them continue to fight. Logan had just finished off the last of his foes when he felt his entire body seize up, taken hold of by some unseen force. It took Rogue a moment to notice what had happened, but even then she was too involved in her own fisticuffs to be able to move to his side.  
  
An elderly, caped man seemed to float towards him then, a sinister smile gracing his aging features. "I think it's time we finished this, don't you, dear boy?" Magneto asked, and Hue immediately recognized the man, despite the distance, as the one who had held him captive all those years as a child. How was the bastard still alive? He wondered, then felt a cold smile slide over his face. Of course. Only the good die young.  
  
Logan struggled against his invisible bonds, much to the elderly man's delight, and he followed the Wolverine's gaze towards where Rogue was locked in combat. "Why don't we settle another old score first?" He suggested with a knowingly sadistic grin, and Logan growled as Magneto issued an order to his followers. "Hold her!"  
  
Rogue fought valiantly, but was quickly overpowered as two of them grabbed her arms and another caught her legs as she tried to kick herself free. Together, they carried her over to where Magneto stood, and she struggled against them, spewing curse words as he watched with an amused expression. "You've grown into quite the young lady," He said diplomatically, watching as both X-Men increased their struggles at his words. "A pity," He continued with a sigh, "We could have used you on our side. Such a waste. Ah well." He finished with an exaggeratedly helpless shrug of the shoulders before he signaled the mutants holding Rogue, and without another word, watched as the one holding her legs dropped them, reached out, and easily snapped her neck.  
  
Twin agonized howls echoed through the night as Rogue's body slumped wide-eyed to the ground, and Hue put on a burst on unknown speed, reaching their positions mere seconds too late.  
  
Sharp bone claws emerging from his knuckles, Hue dove at Magneto with a savage roar, driving them right into the unsuspecting man's gut and watching in satisfaction as the life bled from his eyes. The act set Logan free and the Wolverine went straight into an animalistic frenzy, ripping apart the remaining Brotherhood in record time, and mutilating the body of the mutant who had dealt Rogue the fatal blow.  
  
When there was nothing left to kill, he sank to the ground beside Rogue's body and quickly gathered her into his arms, not noticing the presence of his son as Hue stood behind him, watching the unfolding events with shock and disbelief in his eyes, his father's voice finally piercing the fog that had surrounded his mind.  
  
"Marie! Oh god, oh baby. Oh god, baby, *Marie*." Logan cried, rocking her in his lap as he stared into her unseeing eyes. "Oh darlin' I'm so sorry! God, darlin', I'm so damn *sorry*. I couldn't move- I *couldn't*- I couldn't *move*!" He raged, running his bare hands over her skin, desperately trying to will her to take him in.  
  
It was a futile crusade, however, and he finally just wrapped his arms around her again, drawing her closer as he buried his face in her long hair, opening weeping in a way Hue had never seen before. Pure anguish rolled off him in waves and even with his enhanced senses, it took a moment for Hue to be able to make out what his father was whispering.  
  
"-you, Marie. So sorry you never wanted to know, but I hafta tell you now. Always did, darlin'. Always loved you. Every breath, every heartbeat, every thought was always so goddamn full of love for you, Marie. So sorry you never wanted to know." Logan whispered, smoothing back the platinum streaks as he spoke, "So sorry you never wanted it, baby. So sorry I had to stay away after finding out. After hearing you tell him it was cuz he looked like me. Couldn't bear being close to you, darlin'. You're so beautiful, baby. So damn beautiful. I knew you were too good for me, but I couldn't help wishin'... Love you so much, Marie. Always did. Always will. So damn *much*, baby. Didn't know I had it in me. Think you put it there, in that goddamn bar where we met. So sorry, Marie. So sorry for everything. So *sorry*." He mumbled, and Hue found himself backing away as a cold chill swept through his insides, and he stared at the fallen woman and broken man in horror.  
  
~After hearing you tell him it was cuz he looked like me.~  
  
The words echoed in Hue's mind almost as loudly as that which they referred to. ~You look like Logan!~ She'd fairly screamed twenty years and twenty minutes ago, and Hue felt sick as he put the pieces together. She hadn't been able to fix it, because it had already happened before he'd even left.  
  
And it had happened because of him. He'd ruined her chance at happiness. He'd ruined the one thing she wanted - and it looked like it had been the one thing his father had wanted as well.  
  
And now she was dead because of it. Or, maybe not because of it, but Hue couldn't help wondering what would've happened if things had happened differently. If only he could go-  
  
If only he could go back.  
  
Still backing away from his father's weeping figure, Hue turned on a heel and broke into a run, heading straight back to his plane and jumping in without thought, resetting the co-ordinates and blasting off before anyone noticed he had even been back.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The trees were a welcome sight this time, and he veered sharply to the right to avoid landing on, well, himself. He'd set the time for a half hour before he'd left, and started towards the clearing, hoping to figure out just what had really happened.  
  
***  
  
Her scent hadn't faded from the area, and Logan found it easy to trace the path Rogue had followed to find his son.  
  
His son. It was still a mystery to him. He'd never considered having children and all of a sudden, there was one full grown family member in front of him, leading them all into battle.  
  
One full grown family member who paid far too much attention to Rogue for his liking.  
  
He knew Marie didn't see it, and was greatful for that at least. Though how she could miss the obvious admiration was anyone's guess. It had certainly raised Logan's hackles however, and he found himself unable to identify Hue as his son in that moment. All he was, was a rival for Marie's affections, and it had seemed that Hue had felt the same about him in return. Though no one else had seemed to notice the cause of the animosity between the men.  
  
Not that there had been much time for rivalry in the past few days. Though both Logan and Hue had seemed to make time for it on rare occasions. But the battle was over now, and Hue was going back to wherever - or whenever - he had come from, and Logan was tired of waging a war over someone who didn't know they were being fought over.  
  
The sound of voices made him stop where he was as he recognized them, their words forcing him to stifle a growl that fought to rose from his throat.  
  
"N-no... I don't see you as a kid..." Marie was saying, and Logan felt his knuckles itch at his son's reply.  
  
"If you want me to stay - or you could come with me! If you wanted that, no matter what, it would be okay with me. We could be together, Rogue. What do you think?"  
  
He almost started forwards at that, but something held him back. He wanted to hear her answer. Wanted to know for sure before he offered himself to her, only to have her refuse.  
  
So he waited.  
  
***  
  
"I..." Rogue repeated, wavering under Hue's intense gaze. She suddenly didn't know what she wanted, and she couldn't help recalling her friends' voices as they repeatedly told her to get over her helpless crush. That Logan was never going to come around. That she should move on, find someone else, get on with her life. She'd always told them she didn't want anyone else, that no one else could come close to what she saw in the man who'd risked his life repeatedly to save hers.  
  
But in the future, they wouldn't talk.  
  
And here was Hue. Hue, who was so much like the Wolverine in every way... except he *wanted* her. Wanted to be with her, in a way she knew now Logan never would. He was a carbon copy of the man she adored, and he wanted her just as much.  
  
And suddenly, Rogue knew what to say.  
  
"I... I can't, Hue. I'm sorry." She whispered, extricating her hands from his grasp and taking a step back.  
  
Hue seemed to deflate at her answer. His stubborn side however, which had served him well in battle, now called on him to question her decision. "Why not?" He asked softly, and Rogue could only shake her head.  
  
"I just can't, Hue. Please, I can't." She whispered, watching the helplessness leak into his gaze and suddenly wondering if her older self had ever made vague 'if only I were younger' comments to him.  
  
"Why, Rogue? Can I just know why?" He asked again, as if his whole being existed for her answer.  
  
"Hue, I-" She started, not wanting to hurt him any further.  
  
"Please?" He asked, undeterred.  
  
"I-"  
  
"*Please*?"  
  
"You look like Logan!" She cried helplessly, unable to keep from voicing her heart any longer.  
  
And then there was silence.  
  
***  
  
"You look like Logan!" He heard her yell, and felt sick to his stomach as the blinding self hatred rose in his throat.  
  
So that was the reason? Not that he had wanted her to say yes to his son... but that was the reason?  
  
Because Hue looked like him. Because Hue looked like him, Rogue couldn't be with him. As if the mere thought of him was enough to put her off someone else completely. As if she couldn't stand to be with someone who even vaguely reminded her of him.  
  
Turning abruptly in the following silence, Logan meant to take off silently towards the mansion - and he would have, if not for the fact that in turning he'd come face to face with the man Rogue was currently talking to.  
  
***  
  
Hue had caught sight of Logan just as Rogue had yelled those unforgettable words, and something like pity had swelled within him as he watched the older man's shoulders slump in obvious pain as what he'd heard had sunk in. Momentary confusion had set in until Logan had turned and taken a step forward. Of course, the idiot had walked away without hearing what had come next.  
  
Watching his father's eyes widen at the sight of the man he thought was with Rogue, Hue put a finger to his lips and pointed over Logan's shoulder. *Listen.* He mouthed, ignoring the tick that had appeared in the older man's jaw at the order, and closing his eyes as his own voice broke the momentary silence.  
  
"You really love him, don't you?"  
  
"Yes. I do." Her voice came, echoing in the ears of every man present.  
  
"I... Well... It makes sense."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You're always alone."  
  
"...I'm sorry, Hue. It just wouldn't be fair to you..."  
  
"Guess not... Rogue?"  
  
"Yeah, sugar?"  
  
"I hope you can fix it for this time 'round."  
  
"Thanks..." Hue heard her whisper, and he opened his eyes to see Logan staring at him with a dumbfounded expression on his face.  
  
The two men stared at each other for a fraction of a second before they both heard the other Hue tell Rogue to stand back, and then Logan had grabbed his arm and was dragging him away from her approaching footsteps, determination replacing shock.  
  
When he was satisfied that they were far enough away, Logan let go of Hue and glared at him, "Explain." He growled, and Hue felt himself tense.  
  
"She's dead." He stated, ignoring the agonized expression that immediately entered his father's eyes at the words, "I returned to my timeline, and she died right in front of me." He continued, inwardly marveling at how his voice barely broke, as numbed as he was to the entire event. "I had to fix it."  
  
"Why didn't you save her?!" Logan roared, and Hue found himself hoisted off the ground by the older man's vicious grip.  
  
"Why didn't *you*?!" He returned fiercely, even knowing that it had been impossible for his father to move in that moment didn't make the anger go away. "I was too far away! You were *right there* and you couldn't do *anything*!"  
  
The hands that had been holding him up suddenly released him and it was only his quick reflexes that allowed Hue to land on his feet. Seeing the sickly expression that now graced the older man's features, Hue took pity on him, the anger seeping from his bones along with the tension. "There was nothing you could do." He said quietly, his words obviously no comfort to the stricken man in front of him, "Nothing either of us could do. And I had to fix it. I had to. It can be changed, I know it can."  
  
The eyes on him were intense and ready, pride set aside to follow whatever directions he had to give, and Hue opened his mouth and allowed the painful words to flow forth.  
  
"Love her." He said, nearly choking on the message, watching Logan's eyebrows take flight as he hastened to elaborate, "You've never been together in my time. You never heard that last part. The both of you are so fucking miserable and it affects the way you do battle. Maybe, if you're together... you'll work together." He mumbled, his lips twisting into a pained smile, "At the very least, her last years will be happy ones."  
  
Logan studied him for a moment, a lightness entering his gaze along with the last of his uncertainty, "You love her." He stated, and it was something that couldn't be denied, "Why are you telling me this?"  
  
Hue shook his head, shrugging his shoulders as if the answer were obvious. "I love her. I want her to have everything she wants." He said, then glared at his father, unable to keep a portion of his bitterness from shining through, "She wants you."  
  
Another moment of silence stayed between the two men and Hue finally took a step back, "Don't make me regret it." He said gruffly, "Any other questions?"  
  
Logan thought for a moment, then cleared his throat, "Did she ever... control it?" He asked, and Hue shook his head sadly.  
  
"Never had a reason to try." He muttered, remembering his own words to the girl only minutes before. ~You're always alone.~ "See what you can do about that too, eh?" He directed, then turned, hearing the engine of his counterpart's plane roar to life and knowing it was time for him to leave too.  
  
"Thank you." Logan said, and Hue paused as he listened to the older man struggle for a moment with whatever else he had to say, "...Son."  
  
Turning back to his father one more time, Hue nodded silently, acknowledging the words with a solemn look before continuing on his way.  
  
***  
  
Logan found Rogue searching for him among Scott's ever-growing collection of motorcycles, and he watched her look up and down the aisles for a moment before calling out to her.  
  
"Marie," He called, and she turned to look at him with a relieved expression.  
  
"Logan!" She cried, running over to him, "I'm so glad I found you. I hafta tell you something important!" She said, blinking nervously up at him. He smiled softly at her, reaching down with a gloved hand to cradle the side of her face, relishing in the tiny gasp that escaped her lips at the action.  
  
His free hand fiddled with the scarf around her neck, and he pulled gently at the end of it, smoothing it over her mouth as he leaned in, placing a tender kiss on her suddenly trembling lips, "It's already been fixed, Marie," he whispered against the material as he pulled back, his heart warming at her sudden brilliant smile before he leaned in once again to capture her lips in another sweet kiss.  
  
They stayed that way for what seemed like forever and yet was still way too short a time, when the need for air caused them to break apart. Rogue opened her mouth to ask the questions she was dying to find the answers to, but stopped when Logan pressed a finger to her lips. "Later," he promised, laughing gently as she gave him an elaborate pout.  
  
And he would tell her later. He would tell her everything. And then they would figure out a way to rescue his son from his current conditions, and make sure neither of them were ever at any sort of disadvantage anywhere, ever again.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Hue waited with baited breath for the bright light to clear, practically leaping from the cockpit before he even landed. Running as fast as he could towards the end of the wood, Hue stopped dead at the sight in front of him.  
  
They moved together as only two people who knew the strengths and weaknesses of the other's body could. Their actions went in tandem, each seeming to flow naturally from the one previous, as if one merely continued the move where the other left off.  
  
Starting forward cautiously, Hue snuck a glance off to the side where he expected to see himself taking off again... only to find empty space where he looked. The circle was gone, and change had truly happened this time. This time was a new time, and hopefully better than the last.  
  
He looked back towards the couple (for it was obvious that that was what they were) in time to see the last of their enemies drop, and was just about to approach them when his father suddenly seemed to seize up, and Rogue was instantly on the alert, ducking behind Logan's frozen figure.  
  
An elderly, caped man seemed to float towards the pair then, smiling almost serenely at the surrounding carnage. "I think it's time we finished this, don't you, dear boy?" The man, whom Hue only dimly recognized as Magneto, asked his father with a vicious twist gesture.  
  
Logan's limbs followed Magneto's directions, causing the more feral man to howl in anger at the pain and loss of control, and Rogue didn't waste another moment. With a feral cry all of her own, she darted out from behind her partner, leaping into the air and grabbing hold of the bare skin visible on the elderly man's face.  
  
"Mom!" Hue screamed, the word being torn from his throat of it's own accord, and in the next moment he was in motion, running at full speed towards the pair he now recognized as his parents, memories of a world in which they weren't no longer in his mind.  
  
Flying towards the entwined pair, Hue tore his mother away from Magneto, causing both the caped man and his father to collapse bonelessly to the ground.  
  
Crouching over Rogue's prone form, Hue gave her a gentle shake, rousing her from the integration process she automatically utilized after each absorption. Opening her eyes, the still youthful woman smiled broadly at the sight of her adopted son, "Hue!" She cried, her voice barely a whisper, "You're back!"  
  
"Yeah, mom," Hue said gruffly, helping the older woman sit up even as her strength started to return, "Can you help dad?" He asked, wincing at the sight of his father's current position.  
  
A cry escaped her lips involuntarily as Rogue crawled over to her husband, taking in his twisted limbs and the way he gritted his teeth silently against the pain. "Check Magneto." She ordered tersely before closing her eyes, gathering newfound power and untangling Logan's body with a steady hand.  
  
Metal bones finally straightened, Logan stretched out on the ground, enhanced senses delivering the news before Hue even spoke the words.  
  
"Dead." Hue confirmed, settling down beside his father as Rogue curled up against Logan's other side, both spent from battle. "Everyone okay?"  
  
"Hank and Jeannie are takin' care of the others inside," Logan explained, and Hue stood up, holding out his hand.  
  
"You guys should get checked out." He said, and Rogue shook her head.  
  
"Just give us a few minutes," She said softly, and Hue opened his mouth to argue, only to shut it quickly at her stubborn gaze, "Go in and tell them you're back, okay sugar? We'll be there in a second."  
  
With a reluctant nod, Hue started to turn away, stopping abruptly as he watched his parents lean in for a kiss - without barriers. "Uh, shouldn't you-" He started, then stopped, suddenly forgetting what he had been about to suggest, forgetting why he'd been caught off guard by something he saw numerous times each and every day.  
  
"Yeah?" Logan asked finally, interrupting Hue's confusion with a look of vague amusement directed at his oldest son, "Something to say, kid?"  
  
Another scrutinizing glance, and Hue shook his head, shaking off whatever he'd wondered about with a shrug of his shoulders, "Nah, I'll seeya guys later." He said, leaving the couple to their loving embrace as he started towards the mansion to give Scott the details of a trip he only partially remembered.  
  
One thing he did know, without a single doubt:  
  
It had been a success. 


End file.
